


Delaying the Gargoyle

by Star_Ringer



Category: The Lotus Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Red Blossoms the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Ringer/pseuds/Star_Ringer
Summary: Before the Lotuses came to Skagway, Mal struggled to sate the Gargoyle when its appetites arose.





	Delaying the Gargoyle

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/733565

The sun was just beginning to set. Mal was careful in making his way between buildings, nonetheless. He’d survived for too long to get killed by a White Shape that decided to come out early. Gregos hadn’t made him that sloppy, not yet.

 

What did make him sloppy was the claw on his shoulder that dug in so deep it scored his bones. The Gargoyle wasn’t just agitated, it was furious. It had been nearly an hour since it had started, and he’d resolved to ignore it. An hour since the first brush on his cheek, the nuzzle against his neck. It hadn’t been long before the playful strokes of pressure became insistent, then sharp and pointed. And Mal ignored it. He didn’t want to sully his time with Corey by vanishing to suit the Gargoyle’s whims. For a while, Mal thought he finally had the beast under control.

 

Then the claws had started, and the teeth. As always, he masked his pain from Corey as best he could, but Corey knew him too well. He even pointed out the crease in Mal’s brow that he knew meant Mal was in one of his ‘moods’. Still, Mal had resolved to not let the Gargoyle have the evening, so the Gargoyle changed tack.

 

The tips of the claws became even more tortuous when they dragged lightly along his spine. A wet tongue slathered spit on his ballsack that didn’t soak his pants. Then the claw had dragged down his ass, making him shiver, and teased his opening.

 

Mal’s erection was immediately evident to Corey.

 

Unfortunately, Corey simply wasn’t in the mood to deal with Mal in that state. Corey had all but ordered Mal away to deal with his ‘situation’. Mal obediently left the old house, pants tented and in full view of the small crowd watching another of Greg and Niles’ pointless games. They’d all gone dead silent until Mal was out of view, but not out of earshot. Mal heard the snickers, the talk about the ‘doghouse’, quips about dogs with bones. Mal paid them no mind. They didn’t understand the relationship Mal had with Corey, and in their small-mindedness they cracked jokes about what they didn’t understand to feel better about not understanding it. That’s what Corey said, at least.

 

The Gargoyle had practically started crooning once it realized Mal was giving in. But that quickly gave way to further anger, stronger than before. It tore at Mal’s flesh in its renewed frenzy, leaving gaping, invisible gashes, probably thinking he was still deliberately ignoring its desires. Mal bore it and kept walking.

 

“Just  _ wait, _ ” Mal muttered under his breath, “until I get somewhere safe.” The Gargoyle only dug in deeper as it shrieked.

 

The pain was beginning to make Mal shake before he got to his destination. He side-stepped down a narrow alley, somewhat uncomfortably with his erection still at full-mast, and slipped through a gap in the wall, emerging in a small room that still made Mal marvel at its intact state. Save for the gap that could only be reached through the alley, the walls and ceiling were completely intact, and it was the ceiling that drew Mal back here time and again. The entire surface above his head was one big mirror, impossibly free of smudges and dust, letting him see the reflection of his tan-skinned face and dark hair perfectly as he looked directly up. He thought there must have been lamps of some kind behind the reflective surface, because the room was always bathed in a soft blue glow, the origin of which wasn’t visible.

 

The Gargoyle had finally ended its tantrum, and Mal tried not acknowledge the aches that still knotted his muscles where the Gargoyle’s talons had scratched. The low, grumbling growl that Mal knew meant the thing was ready to get started compelled him to get down on the small, thin mat that could barely pass for a bed. He didn’t know what kept it clean, but he thought the room must be insulated enough that the usual grime and dirt that adorned all of Skagway simply couldn’t get in. It always got a bit dirtier when Mal came around, though.

 

Mal felt the claws along his abdomen, trying to push upward, and he obliged the Gargoyle by peeling his shirt up and off, laying it aside and leaving his chest bare. Mal watched himself do so in the ceiling, but he almost couldn’t see himself in it with the Gargoyle hunched over him and obscuring him.

 

The claws were at his waist, now, and Mal lifted himself up on his upper back and heels to push down his pants, letting his cock free into the air. Immediately the Gargoyle’s talon was on it, squeezing almost painfully, and Mal couldn’t help but moan and squirm a little from the treatment. He took the time to kick his pants the rest of the way off, leaving him in only his shoes, and then the Gargoyle was pushing up his legs by the backs of his knees until they were against Mal’s chest.

 

Mal had honestly expected the Gargoyle to get right to business, with how angry at being denied it had been, but the beast’s face in the ceiling above went right up against Mal’s exposed ass. Fangs pricked the inner curves of his cheeks while a wickedly dextrous tongue pushed between them, and once again Mal shuddered, feeling the spittle running down his crevice onto his lower back.

 

The thick, pulsing organ ran up and down his pucker again and again, rapidly and insistently, until the pointed tip stabbed his hole and speared it open, and an impossible portion of the Gargoyle’s tongue slithered inside Mal’s body. Mal started to squirm, but one of the Gargoyle’s talons dug into his left cheek while the right received a hard, disciplinary smack. Mal stilled himself as he felt the skin tingle and grow red, but it was difficult when the creature’s tongue easily found Mal’s-he couldn’t think at the moment of what it was called, but Corey had called it a ‘knot’ of some kind-found Mal’s knot and nauseating pleasure bloomed in his gut.

 

The rigid tip held fast against Mal’s knot while the length of it pumped back and forth, round nubs massaging Mal’s inner walls. Mal lifted his hand to his mouth to muffle the moan that escaped his throat, eyes screwed shut, and he heard the Gargoyle cackle against his spread cheeks.

 

Mal couldn’t tell how long that lasted, but soon enough the Gargoyle’s wriggling tongue pulled free from Mal’s stretched hole. Mal opened his eyes and watched the Gargoyle reposition itself in the mirror, and its terrible, awesome member jabbed against Mal’s opening. As it tried to push deeper, Mal knew that the preparation hadn’t been nearly enough. But then, it never was.

 

Stinging pain made a whimper burst from Mal’s throat, and the Gargoyle laughed darkly before giving a hard shove that made its thick cockhead push fully inside Mal’s body. Mal hated how easily the Gargoyle could pull pitiable noises of weakness from him, and the Gargoyle loved how Mal hated it. Another strangled gasp escaped from Mal’s mouth as claws dug into his nipples and twisted mercilessly and Mal’s cock jumped and shot a spurt of clear fluid onto his stomach.

 

It was agony as the Gargoyle worked his way in, hard ridges making the thickness stretching Mal’s hole increase and decrease regularly. The Gargoyle hunched over Mal further in the mirror, and heavy, sinewy arms wrapped around Mal’s shoulders and neck as Mal saw his reflection’s chin settle in the crook of the Gargoyle’s shoulder. He knew the end of the process was close when he felt a hairy weight brushing against his lower back below where he was being penetrated, until after a few more thrusts, the Gargoyle forced himself balls-deep into Mal.

 

Mal felt the Gargoyle’s hot breath against his ear, heard it rumble as it savored its cock being completely enveloped by Mal’s warm, tight hole. He only had the warning of a slight hitching of the beast’s breath before its ridges tore back outward from Mal’s hole a bare moment before it was all shoved back in. The Gargoyle immediately repeated the process and built into a steady rhythm, fucking the man held tight against its hairy, burning body hard enough that Mal’s body jerked with every hard slap of powerful hips against his tan cheeks.

 

The Gargoyle had no finesse, no patience for changing pace or attempting to prolong their coupling, and Mal watched its immense back muscles ripple in the ceiling almost hypnotically. Even though Mal’s cock throbbed and leaked while the Gargoyle’s heavy, furry gut rubbed against it, he let himself drift and unfocus.The intense breeding he was receiving became slightly muted and distant.

 

And then the Gargoyle’s maw clamped down on his shoulder.

 

Mal wasn’t prepared for the rows of razors digging neat arcs that started at the top of his bicep and ended just below his jawline on the side of his neck. His body tried to scream, but couldn’t get Mal’s voice box in on the act, meaning Mal made short, panicked gasps that were nearly silent underneath the Gargoyle’s bellowing roar that vibrated Mal’s bones and organs with its force. Mal’s inner muscles tried to clamp down to repel the invading force, suddenly on alert and frantic, but the Gargoyle only fucked him harder to push past his futile resistance.

 

Tears made furrows in the dirt on Mal’s face, beading and catching in his wiry stubble, and he loathed himself for letting himself cry for this, of all things. He hadn’t cried in a very, very long time, and now the Gargoyle was dragging tears out of him with ease. He wanted to kill it. He wanted to make it suffer for bringing him this low, forcing him to be this pitiable. But then warmth exploded deep in his gut, and suddenly, that nauseating pleasure was rising up in a fury to crash against the excruciating pain, striking and being struck like armies at war, and Mal’s vision went white.

 

It was fully dark outside when Mal fully returned to consciousness. He just barely recalled dreams where the Gargoyle tore his body to pieces, or crushed him into a ball, or consumed him whole and alive, and he let those float away from his memory. In the mirrored ceiling, he saw himself, still bare save for his boots, still glistening with sweat in the faint light, with cooled white fluid covering his chest and belly where it hadn’t run down his sides onto the bed below him. Hard crust at the corners of his eyes marked the origin of the comparatively clean stripes of skin that were drawn down his temples.

 

He bore no wound, no coagulated blood, nothing to commemorate the abuse the Gargoyle had inflicted on him. All that was evident was the proof that, whatever else had happened, Mal had enjoyed it.

 

His shoulder still ached where he’d seen the Gargoyle bite him. His hole still burned, and he could swear he felt a mass of wetness being barely held at bay by his pucker that stung as it held closed.

 

Mal lay there, staring at his reflection, emotions distant at the moment as he contemplated his situation. For all the times the Gargoyle had done this to him, it had been even further back than the last time Mal cried that the Gargoyle’s rutting had brought Mal to climax. While he thought about how he was going to clean himself up, an intrusive thought surfaced that he should tease the Gargoyle more often.

 

Though Mal was alone in the reflection above, he heard the Gargoyle chuckle darkly in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/733565


End file.
